The Girl Who Lived
by telleroftales567
Summary: In which our favorite characters take on the world of Harry Potter. AU
1. Chapter 1

I know Rowan Blanchard loves Harry Potter just as much as I do, and the thought of having a GMW/HP story got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I tried my best so that the story doesn't seem just like Harry Potter. I wanted to make it sound a little different so it didn't seem like I was just copy pasting from Harry Potter and changing the character names. Plus, then you'd know exactly what to expect, and that wouldn't be as fun. Also, I'm relatively new to fan fiction, so any feedback at all would be awesome. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter.

* * *

The Girl Who Lived:

Chapter One

Mr. and Mrs. Bradford were proud to say that they were perfectly common, thank you very much. They asserted that they were a completely average, (well, maybe above average, according to them) upstanding family simply minding their own business.

Mr. Mason Bradford was a stocky, but unassuming man, with a mop of dark hair. who worked as an accountant at the local bank.

Mrs. Nebula Bradford, on the other hand, was a pharmacist at the nearby clinic. She was a petite, but uptight woman with curly, light brown hair that she always managed to tie into a sharp bun at the back of her head. If asked, she would always maintain that her legal middle name was actually Stefanie*, thank you very much.

The third member of the Bradford family was a tall, thin young girl with long brown hair by the name of Missy. Missy always spent her time gossiping with her friends and obsessing over the latest products.

But the Bradford's weren't as normal as they would like to think.

Take this morning, for example. Mr. and Mrs. Bradford were hurriedly getting ready for the day's work, while 12-year-old Missy was prattling on about the latest gossip, to no one in particular.

However, whilst getting lost in the hustle-and-bustle of the Bradford household, one might miss the sight of a young girl, with long dark brown hair, sitting on the staircase to the kitchen, her nose stuffed in a book.

Whilst Mr. and Mrs. Bradford rushed out of the household without so much as a glance in the young girls direction, Missy paused on her way out the doorway. "You know," she started with a wicked grin. "You can read those books of yours all you want, its not like anyone will ever notice you anyway!" she said as she skipped out the door.

The young girl simply closed her book and stood up, accustomed to Missy's taunts.

It's not like it mattered if she went to school or not, she thought. Like Missy said, it's not like anyone would care, least of all her Aunt and Uncle, who would rather pretend like she wasn't even there. No matter how hard she tried, they would rather ignore her and send her up into her room.

But she was who she was, and she still loved to go to school. It was better than feeling like she didn't exist. As long as Missy and her friends didn't catch her alone, she'd be fine. Or at least she hoped.

With a sigh, the young girl sighed as she followed Missy out the door, hoping she wouldn't once again leave her behind on the subway.

That girl was Riley Matthews, and she was the girl who lived.

* * *

*For those who haven't seen Boy Meets World, Nebula appeared as Topanga's older sister in one of the earlier episodes. Whether she is considered canon or not is still debatable, but she was never mentioned again afterwards, so her character is mostly just considered a continuity error by the writers. So I suppose her character doesn't exist in GMW, but nevertheless, I decided to use her for this story. Anyway, in the episode that Nebula was mentioned in, is also said that her middle name was "Stop-the-war", meaning that her full name was Nebula Stop-the-war Lawrence, haha. Anyway, that's what this sentence was referring to, since if she tried so hard to seem like part of a normal family, she wouldn't want to keep a middle name like Stop-the-war. Phew, I have no idea why that took so long to explain. I feel like this was have as long as the chapter itself, which actually makes me a little sad. Oh, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I managed to update two chapters in one day! In the words of Riley, yaaaayyyyyy! Unfortunately, I wouldn't expect myself to always update chapters this frequently, just a fair warning. I'm surprised I found the time to write two chapters in one day to be honest.

Also, thank you so so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It means a lot.

Replies:

To Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl - Thank you! Honestly, I wasn't sure if I really liked the ending to the first chapter myself or if I thought it was cheesy, haha. I'm glad you liked it!

To Marilove24 - I'm happy you want more of this story. I hope this satisfies you! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter.

* * *

The Girl Who Lived:

Chapter Two

Sometimes, Riley wished she could live in a place where she could see the stars. In her books, she reads about the constellations, the galaxies. There's so much out there that Riley's never seen. And now, on her 11th birthday, Riley just hoped that she could have a star to wish on. It's not like her Aunt and Uncle would ever get her a cake, much less even take the time to remember her birthday.

At least her Uncle still acknowledges her from time to time, Riley thinks. Her Aunt's avoided her for as long as she can remember. You see, Riley's Aunt Nebula was her mother's sister. Unfortunately, Riley barely knew anything about them. Her Aunt absolutely refused to mention anything about Cory and Topanga Matthews, only that they're gone now, wherever they are.

You see, Riley's Aunt Nebula and her mother had a falling out many years prior. When Topanga was young, her own mother and father had gotten divorced as a result of her father cheating on her mother. Topanga had chosen to side with their mom, while Nebula chose to give their father another chance. Nebula became furious with Topanga, with whom Nebula had had a contentious relationship with for the past few years, for turning her back on her father, and chose to break all ties with her.

This extended to her daughter Riley. So now, on her 11th birthday, unlike her cousin Missy, Riley had no one to wish her or present her with any gifts.

It is on this exact date where the story of Riley Matthews continues.

On this day, Riley woke up to seeing a light rain outside her bedroom window. Riley's bedroom was in the attic, you see, a tiny room that was about as far away from anyone else as possible. Yet Riley still woke up with a smile on her face. You see, Riley loved rain, especially in summer. And to have it on her birthday was even better.

As soon as Riley finished getting ready, dressed in another one of Missy's old sundresses that she got tired of after wearing it more than once, Riley stumbled downstairs. Who knows, she thought, maybe they would finally remember her birthday this year.

However, in her excitement, Riley failed to notice the gray owl fluttering outside her attic window.

Once Riley came downstairs, she smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Her Uncle was busy looking over his emails on his laptop, while her Aunt was making breakfast. "Good morning!" Riley chirped. Her Uncle simply grunted in response. Her Aunt said nothing.

Riley slumped down in her chair. I don't know why I even try, she thought.

Minutes later, Missy cam bounding down the stairs. "Ooh, pancakes!" she said.

Mrs. Bradford turned around. "There you are, sweetie! I made your favorite! After all, today is a very special day!"

Riley sat up straighter, disbelief on her face.

"Today is the date of your middle school orientation!" she continued. Riley sighed. "I can't believe you're actually going to middle school this year," Mr. Bradford chuckled.

"Eat up," Mrs. Bradford said, as she put a plate down in front of Missy. Riley opened her mouth, about to say something, when her Aunt Nebula abruptly turned around, glancing towards the clock.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" her Aunt said. "We should get going, hurry along Missy, you can eat in the car."

"I didn't get any-" Riley started. But her Aunt was already headed towards the front door. "Good luck at work today, honey!" she shouted back to her husband. He waved back distractedly in response.

Missy followed her mom outside, stopping at the threshold to turn back towards Riley. "Hey loser, are you coming or not?"

Riley simply stood up and followed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter.

* * *

The Girl Who Lived:

Chapter Three

Riley was exhausted. They had just returned back home from the middle school. As soon as they had arrived at the school for orientation, Riley was left alone to her own devices. This ended up in Riley frantically running around the school to pick up her schedule and figure out where all of her classes would be. Riley was just thankful they had stopped for some lunch on the way back, she had been starving. And now that they were back, Riley could get some rest.

However, as soon as they arrived, Riley could tell something was off. She walked inside to see her Uncle with a solemn expression on his face, a paper clutched in his hand. Her Aunt Nebula's face immediately paled.

"Riley! Go up to your room!"

Riley started, surprised at being addressed so suddenly, if even at all.

Her Aunt Nebula turned towards her now. "Riley! Up! Now! Missy, you too."

Riley, confused at the sudden turn of events, turned and stumbled up the staircase. Missy was about to argue, when she caught the expression on her mother's face. She huffed and followed Riley up.

"You know," Missy said as she barged into Riley's room. " _I_ know what day it is today."

Riley simply continued reading her book.

" _Hey!_ " Missy whined. "I said I know what day it is.

"Yay for you," Riley muttered in response.

"Today's your birthday," Missy said smugly. "I bet that's why mom and dad are upset. They rather pretend you didn't exist. Heck, no one in the entire sixth grade knows you exist."

"Are you done, Missy?" Riley said. "You know your parents won't like it if they see you up here."

Missy, for once, decided to leave her alone, fully aware of how her mom was acting earlier, grumbling about why her teasing isn't affecting Riley, like usual.

The truth was, today, of all days, Riley wasn't in the mood to placate Missy with a response. Normally, Riley would get upset and pretend to brush it off so Missy and her friends would lave her alone, but Missy always saw through her. But today, Riley didn't even feel upset, she just felt _tired_.

But she couldn't rest. Why did Aunt Nebula send both her and Missy upstairs? Was something wrong? Riley, certain she wasn't going to get any answers this way, resumed reading, hoping to take her mind off of it all.

* * *

A/N: I know in the show Riley's birthday is on December 8th, but that unfortunately wouldn't work with this story, so her birthday is going to be on July 31st, like Harry's was in HP. Sorry if that bothers anyone! However, like in GMW, she is still going to be youngest one out of her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone! So sorry for the wait! I didn't have as much time to work on this as I thought I would, but don't worry, I'll try not to keep you guys waiting to long. I'm just having some trouble trying to get this story going in the _write_ direction (Get it! _Write_ direction... I know, I know. Bad pun, haha).**

 **I know I have the whole story planned out it my head, but I'm struggling a little bit in trying to get to the place I want it to be. I'm thinking I need to work on making theses chapters longer and covering more events in each one. Also, just so you guys know, I did go back and change/edit some small details from the last three chapters, but nothing major.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Girl Who Lived:

Chapter Four

Riley awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. _Another_ nightmare, she thought. Oh how she wished she could make them stop, or at least understand them. No matter, she just needed to take her mind off of it. Making up her mind, she slowly got up out of bed, deciding to go downstairs for a glass of water.

Once she came down the stairs to the main floor, she couldn't help but hear the hushed whispers of her Aunt and Uncle within her Uncle's study.

Riley, wondering why they would be up talking this late, carefully crept up to the door.

"- don't know why they won't leave us alone. I thought the letters had stopped, but then about a dozen more arrived just yesterday."

"Haven't their kind done enough, going and getting that sister of mine blown up!"

"Nebula-"

"No! I've had it. They made us take care of her all these years, when we wanted nothing to do with her, knowing that we have to send her to that wretched school just like Topanga!"

"We know what she is. It's why we never got attached. Let them take the darn kid, what does it matter?"

Riley heard loud footsteps.

"Neb, wait- " said her Uncle Mason.

Suddenly, Riley came face-to-face with her Aunt, who had just thrown open the office door.

"You!"

"So sorry!" Riley gasped, backing away, "I just wanted water, I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it! You know what? Fine! Take the stupid letter, God knows they've been piling up by the bucketful. Go to the school, for all I care, at least you and all of this magic business will be off of our backs! Not good for anything, your lot!"

"What?" Riley said, confused. "What do you mean, my-"

Her Aunt shoved an envelope into her hands. "But don't expect us to help you get to the darn place. You want to go to the school, you deal with it yourself!"

Her Aunt slammed the door shut again.

Riley, still trying to process what just happened, glanced down at the address on the envelope, hoping that it would help her understand what just happened.

 _From the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _To Miss Riley Matthews_

 _The Attic_

 _128 Oakbridge Lane_

 _Greenwich Village, New York_

It didn't help one bit.

* * *

The sun was rising, yet Riley Matthews still lay wide awake in bed, rereading her letter for what felt like the thousandth time.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Matthews,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Riley was completely and utterly confused. There was a school that taught _magic_? And her parents were somehow involved in it? But Riley knew she couldn't ask her Aunt and Uncle about it. They wouldn't answer any of her questions, judging by what took place last night, and whatever this school was, they were expecting her to get an owl. Just where would she get an owl? Weren't they nocturnal? If they never got an owl from her, would they never admit her to the school? And it was already past July 31st, her birthday, did that mean the letter arrived much before then? Her Aunt and Uncle had been hiding it all this time.

Riley sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, trying to get a grasp on what was going on. Riley was filled with questions. Not to mention she had absolutely no idea where to retrieve the books on the book list either.

Riley knew she would not get any answers like this, and so resolved to get to the library first thing tomorrow. Or today, she supposed, since she could see the sun peeking over the clouds. But first, Riley thought, she would finally try to get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll have you** **guys know that I was _this_ close to replacing Dumbledore with Feeny. I personally think having Feeny as headmaster of Hogwarts would be awesome. Sigh, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.**

 **Once again, feedback would be great! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Girl Who Lived:

Chapter Five

The library had been no help. Riley had spent all day there and hadn't found a single thing about the school or its headmaster.

Riley trudged her way back home. It's not like it mattered if she went home late anyway. Her Aunt and Uncle had been ignoring her even more than usual. Riley shook her head, clearing her mind of such negative thoughts. Riley always liked to be positive, you see. Too bad she wasn't able to find many reasons to cheer herself up, as of late.

Whatever this school was, whether it was real or not, it seemed Riley would be unable to attend. Little did she know, later that night, she would be in for a great surprise.

* * *

They had eaten dinner without her. Not that that was a surprise. Luckily, Riley was able to find some leftovers. Riley ttok her plate and went back up to her small attic room, eager for the day to be over so she could out this all behind her and move on.

However, just as she finished her plate, Riley heard the doorbell ring. It wasn't the doorbell ringing that was the strange thing. What was strange was her Aunt's reaction to whoever was at the door.

"NO!" Riley heard her Aunt Nebula yell.

Riley, startled to hear her Aunt scream from all the way up in her room, cautiously made her way downstairs to see if everything was okay.

"I will _not_ associtate myself with that world again!"

"Now please listen, maam-" She saw a tall stranger saying at the doorway. Her Aunt standing across from him trying to push the door closed, her Uncle Mason close behind her, and her cousin Missy hiding behind the couch.

"I will not listen! We do not need to affiliate ourselves with such people! We have no need for that _stupid_ school with that stupid man!"

The man paused. Then suddenly, he pushed open the door, Aunt Nebula and Uncle Mason tripping backwards in surprise.

"Look Miss Nebula," he said, glaring back at her Aunt. "I have no problem with you screaming at me and all, but you shouldn't be saying anything about Hogwarts or Dumbledore. Anyone should be proud to go to such a school."

Her Uncle squeaked back in shock.

For the first time, Riley noticed how _tall_ the stranger was. He's like a giant, she thought.

Then the man, who was brushing himself off, looked up and caught sight of her.

"Well if it isn't little Riley!" He exclaimed happily. "I work as the groundkeeper at Hogwarts. The names Harley, Harley Keiner."

* * *

 **A/N: I may not have been able to change Dumbledore with Feeny, but I did swap Hagrid with our favorite school janitor. I hope you guys like the change. I wanted it to be a surprise. The good kind, of course.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
